


Speak Now, a tenative Jokamu fanfic

by DisneyFanatic1999



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Nohr | Conquest Route, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possible Spoilers, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyFanatic1999/pseuds/DisneyFanatic1999
Summary: After the war has ended, Xander is expected to take a wife and asks his ‘little princess’ to become his queen. Corrin reluctantly agrees and Jakob, despite the pain of his lady marrying another, continues to serve Corrin to the best of his abilities. Will these two oblivious dorks admit their feelings to each other on the morning of Corrin’s wedding or will they be forced to hide their affections forever?Work In Progress & Reviews Welcome





	Speak Now, a tenative Jokamu fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea after reading a few angsty Jokamu fics earlier and figured the only way it would come to fruition would be to write it myself due to the lack of activity it seems there is with this ship and fandom in general atm.
> 
> Lemme know if this is something you’d like me to continue with and finish, if anyone is interested. I haven’t written fanfiction in a LONG time so I’m pretty rusty. 
> 
> Please review! This is my first published fanfic so I'd LOVE some feedback (it also will motivate me to continue if you guys like the concept) but please be kind and make criticism constructive <3 Writing has never been my strong suit and I've always been more drawn to art but I've been told that I can write well before too so idk. Hopefully it's decent? But thanks for stopping by! It also needs editing so FYI
> 
> And yes I did use the name of a Taylor Swift song for a fanfic because I am not that creative ^^;

 

«─────────────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ───────────────»

 

"Thank you, Jakob; for all you do for me. You've always been there for me when I needed you. I'd like you to know that I consider you one of my closest friends and hope to continue to have your support," Corrin said with a forced smile. "I really can't thank you enough."

Jakob swallowed hard and his eyes became glassy; feeling his steely resolve weakening from the inside. But, just as he always had, Jakob found the strength to remain professional and cleared his throat. "It has been an honor, milady. You never need doubt my loyalty. I'll always be there for you, at your beck and call," he replied stiffly, repeating the words he had said so many times before. He then bowed and brought her ‘ _ beautiful, surprisingly soft’ _ hand to his lips.

The butler savored the moment a few seconds longer than what was considered respectable yet he couldn't bring himself to care. The woman he had loved and devoted himself to since he was a child was marrying someone else. He had to lock this moment away; the final few moments when she was still his alone to care for.

When Jakob finally tore himself away, he missed the pained expression reflected on Corrin's face as he gave a curt nod of the head and hurried towards the door, his heart in his throat.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

As soon as she heard the door click closed, Corrin let the tears fall freely from her eyes. 

It wasn't that she didn't love Xander or thought him unattractive... Quite the contrary actually. She recalled the days of her youth when she was still unaware of the truth about her identity; when she would gaze at Xander and find herself silently jealous of the woman who would someday steal her beloved big brother away from her. She never dreamed that it would be her whom Xander chose to be his bride. 

But all things aside, no matter how handsome or kind or generous Xander was, those qualities paled in comparison to the bond and memories Corrin had forged with a certain servant boy with shining silver hair.

Late night chats over tea and cakes, walks around the fortress' small gardens, falling asleep together whilst reading the latest novel for their book club; all of those precious memories had made Corrin hopelessly fall for her butler. 

He was there for her when no one else was. Wasn't it only natural that she would feel more for Jakob than just simple fondness? 

Then there were times that she had thought she had seen a glimpse of something like longing in his eyes as he brushed her hair in the mornings or when she practiced her dance lessons with his arms around her... But when she looked again, she saw nothing more than admiration. And that was why Corrin had reluctantly accepted Xander's proposal.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

 

On the other side of the wall, Jakob was having similar thoughts of bitterness as he leaned against the door and sank down to his feet. Burying his face in his hands, Jakob let his own tears roll down his cheeks while sob threatened to escape his lips. ' _ This is your own fault, _ ' a voice inside said. ' _ You brought this upon yourself by loving her. You knew from the very beginning that she would fall in love and marry some nobleman yet you still fell. Now you're paying the price. _ ' 

He felt jealous. Angry. Hurt. Corrin was  _ his  _ lady to serve and protect. He had made that decision long ago. It was her who had saved him from being beaten and thrown out into the streets to starve; her who had said the first kind words to him in what could have been years; her who had made him feel more than just a failure... She had been his only friend. But that was where he made his mistake, by crossing the line between master and servant. 

As they grew, Jakob began to realize that Corrin was the only person he ever wanted to serve. He devoted himself to becoming the best at everything in hopes of becoming her most personal servant; reasoning that he only desired to express his undying gratitude and loyalty. It was only now that he realized the truth. He wanted so much more than to just be her butler, no matter how many times he denied it. He had loved her from the moment she first held out her hand to him.

' _ It is not like you to so carelessly lose decorum in such a common space. Pull yourself together _ ,' Jakob thought.  _ 'If not for your own dignity, for Corrin. It would not do for her ladyship to hear about your... Breakdown. Particularly today of all days. _ '

 

Lifting his head slowly, Jakob quickly scanned the corridor to make sure no one saw his disgraceful display. Luckily no one was there. He was in no mood to threaten anyone.

He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and hastily wiped his remaining tears with his sleeve. If anyone asked about his red eyes or runny nose, he'd blame it on that ghastly spring pollon.

 

Unknown to the dejectected butler, someone had in fact seen his uncharacteristic display of emotions...

 

«─────────────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ───────────────»

 

Hopefully to be continued...


End file.
